Madison, Delaware
Madison, Delaware is a town and the location of the events that occurred in the Goosebumps film. Description Madison is a small and peaceful American town in the state of Delaware that was affected after the Goosebumps monsters attack, who caused panic, death and destruction around the town. After a terrifying night and with all the Goosebumps monsters imprisoned again in their manuscripts, the town recovered slowly after the attack and all damages were repaired, as seen at the end of the film. Residents * R.L. Stine * Zach Cooper * Hannah Fairchild * Champ * Gale Cooper * Lorraine Conyers * Slappy the Dummy * Taylor * Officer Stevens * Officer Brooks * ''Goosebumps'' monsters * Coach Carr * Principal Garrison * Davidson * Mr. Black * Madison's mayor * Seth * Unnamed residents Locations R.L. Stine's house It is the place where R.L. Stine and his daughter, Hannah, live. It is located in the town's neighborhood and is the place where Slappy the Dummy and the Abominable Snowman are released. The Haunted Car and the Lawn Gnomes are also released outside the house. R.L._Stine's_House.jpg Zach Cooper's house It is the place where Zach Cooper and his mother, Gale, come to move. It is also located in the town's neighborhood. It is a two-story house and it's next to Stine's house. This is where Lorraine Conyers is attacked by Fifi the Vampire Poodle. Zach's_house.jpg Zach's_house_(1).jpg Ice Rink It is the town's local ice skating rink. This is where Zach, Hannah and Champ face off against the Abominable Snowman. The rink was totally destroyed when the Abominable Snowman broke into the place. Madison Police Station It is the Madison county police station. During the attack on the town, Slappy releases the Body Squeezers at the police station, causing them to freeze Officers Stevens and Brooks. Lorraine is also frozen by the Body Squeezers when she enters the police station to ask for help. Madison Police Station.jpeg Forest Valley Drive It is a long highway that allows entry to the town. This is where Slappy releases the E. Ville Creeper's Plants to destroy the cell towers to isolate the town while the Haunted Car causes multiple car crashes on the way. This is also where Stine and the kids face off against Brent Green and the Giant Praying Mantis. Forest Valley Drive.jpeg Wayfield Foods It is a grocery store that Lorraine usually goes to. This is where Stine and the kids face off against Will Blake in his werewolf form. Wayfield Foods.jpeg Wayfield Foods Exterior.jpeg Madison Cemetery It is the town's cemetery, where all the deceased residents are buried. This is where Stine and the teens are attacked by the Graveyard Ghouls. In the second draft, Stine and the teens are instead attacked by the Beasts. Madison Cemetery.jpeg Madison High School It is the town's local high school that Zach, Hannah and Champ attend along with other teenage students. Gale is the vice principal and, eventually, Stine is the new English teacher. Other staff members include Principal Garrison, Coach Carr and Mr. Black, the new drama teacher. This is where Slappy releases the rest of the Goosebumps monsters on the football field and sends them to attack the school in search of Stine. Madison High School Gymnasium.jpg Zach at the Gymnasium.jpg Madison High School Exterior.jpg Madison High School Classroom.JPG Madison_High_School.JPG Madison High Fall School Dance.jpeg Madison High The Shining School Play.jpeg Madison High School Exterior (1).jpeg Madison High School Students.jpeg Champ wearing a green shirt.jpeg Zach and Hannah together.jpeg Zach and Hannah at school.jpeg Abandoned amusement park It is an old amusement park abandoned on the outskirts of a forest near the town. The park was closed because there wasn't enough money to finish building it. This is were the final battle between Slappy and the Goosebumps monsters against Stine, Zach, Hannah and Champ takes place. The Blob is also released during the battle. Goosebumps Movie Amusement Park.jpg Trivia * A real town called Madison in the state of Georgia was used to record scenes in the film that took place in the town. * The exterior shot of Madison High School is set in Westlake High School in Atlanta, Georgia while the interior shot is set in DeKalb School of the Arts in Avondale Estates, Georgia. * The Goosebumps incident at Madison, Delaware is mentioned in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. Category:Locations Category:Cities, towns, and villages Category:Goosebumps (film)